Life Continues On (ABANDONED)
by Crow21681
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, Harry is living with the Weasley's. Could there be something between Harry and Ginny?
1. The Burrow

"This is my first attempt at writing a FanFic.  Please read and review.   Thanks!

Please note that I do not OWN Harry Potter or any of these characters.  They belong to J.K.Rowlings"

The storm clouds rolled over the Burrow as the famous Harry Potter sat outside on the Weasley's front porch watching the storm clouds release flashes of lightning and the loud rumbling of thunder.  The rain was coming down in sheets over the peaceful world that was the Burrow.   Harry couldn't sleep yet again.  Insomnia seemed to be a common occurrence for him nowadays.   He still couldn't believe that he was living with the Weasley's now.  He no longer had to go to that horrible house with the Dursleys.  He was finally home.

Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander back on all his years at Hogwarts.  He had beaten Voldemort in one form after another every year he attended the great wizarding school.  He would now be in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  He couldn't wait for school term to begin even though it had just ended.   "At least now I'll be able to have some peace during school." Harry thought to himself.  Thinking back to his previous year at Hogwarts Harry frowned.  He could still picture Voldemort in his last form; the reptilian face still haunted his dreams now and then.  But Voldemort was dead.  There was no way he was coming back.   Harry and the Order of the Phoenix had seen to that.  

When Voldemort thought he was laying a trap for Harry, he quickly found out that the OotP has set a trap for him.  Harry had blasted him with all his power and reduced him to a pile of dust.  The Death Eaters all ran and scattered, they were beaten now and everyone knew who they were.  There would be no more sneaking back into society for those men. "Especially Malfoy." Harry Laughed.   All that was left of He-who-shall-not-be-named was some ashes in a special magical Urn guarded by spells from none other than Albus Dumbledore.   Dumbledore assured everyone that there was no way for Voldemort to come back now. The Urn was worse than Azkaban, the soul of whoever's ashes where inside would forever be burning in the fiery pits of hell.  Of course this only worked in the person was truly evil and luckily for everyone Voldemort was nothing but evil.

But that was all in the past now.  Harry was finally happy.  He was living with the Weasley's who had always been like family to him.  After Sirius died, Harry had believed that he would be stuck with the Dursley's forever.  But Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow for that.  They asked Harry to move in with their family and Harry had agreed.  (Actually it was more like he and Ron had jumped up and down excitedly for what seemed like forever before Harry said yes!)   Harry had paid for the Burrow to be remodeled so he could have his own room and also added a couple extra rooms for guests.   Life was good.

A soft noise coming from behind him made him turn.  Ginny walked out onto the porch.   "Mind if I sit with you Harry? I couldn't sleep with this storm." She shivered.  Ginny hated storms.  Harry looked over at Ginny.  She sure did become a gorgeous woman over the years.  He could see her curvy form under her long white nightgown.  Her long red hair was spread over her shoulders.  She looked utterly breathtaking.   Harry scolded himself silently, "She's Ron's little sister I can't be having thoughts like this."    "Sure Ginny have a seat."   

Ginny sat down on the swing next to Harry when a sudden clap of thunder made her jump into his arms.  Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her trembling body.  "You're safe Gin; I won't let anything happen to you."  Ginny snuggled closer to Harry and laid her head on his lap.  Harry stroked her hair while she lay there sleeping and promptly fell asleep himself.


	2. Discovered

~*~Again I do not own Harry Potter but y'all know that by now right lol~*~

----------------------------------------Chapter Two---------------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley went down to the kitchen the following morning to start breakfast for her family.  Smiling as she walked out the door to gather some eggs from the henhouse she came across her daughter and Harry sleeping.   She was shocked to see them curled up together limbs entwined like lovers with Harry holding onto Ginny like she was his salvation.    "Ahemmm." She cleared her throat in an attempt to wake the children up.     The sound woke Harry with a start.  He jumped off the porch swing completely forgetting about Ginny sleeping in his lap.  She tumbled onto the floor and awoke.  "Oh hi Mom," Ginny said with a yawn, "I guess we must have fallen asleep out here."   Harry just stood there silently.  He couldn't believe that he slept with Ginny Weasley in his arms all night. She felt so good and so right in his arms. Her body had become so curvy over the past couple years.  She had really filled out and he could only imagine what she looked like under her gown.  His face must have flushed red at the thought because all of a sudden he was being knocked over the head by Mrs. Weasley.  "I can't believe you two would do something like this on our front porch.  And you Harry with my poor baby Ginny."  She slumped down on the porch swing.  "I just can't believe… Ginny how could you?"    "Mrs. Weasley, I swear we didn't do anything!" Harry Stammered. "We were just sitting here watching the storm and I guess we just fell asleep."   "It's true Mom, really, Harry just let me sit with him last night because of the storm. Honest!" Ginny added in.  Mrs. Weasley started to regain color in her face.   "Oh Dear!  I'm so sorry you two.  I guess I'm just a little jumpy about this every since Fred and George decided to invite their girlfriends home for that weekend a few weeks ago."  She sighed.  "You two just go run up and get ready for the day.  And Ginny dear you can help with breakfast once you get back down here."

Harry and Ginny ran into the house and up the stairs as quiet as they could be.  It was still early and they didn't want to risk waking any of the remaining sleeping Weasleys.   Harry walked Ginny to her room and before she could disappear inside he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers.  Ginny pressed herself closer to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, urging Harry to kiss her more she ran her tongue over his lips.   All of a sudden just like it has begun it was over and Harry pulled back quickly.  "Um, I'm sorry Gin I don't know what got into me."   And before Ginny had a chance to respond he was already in his room with the door closed.  Ginny hurried into her room and shut the door.  She couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading over her face.  She had been waiting for the moment for six years.  After having a crush on Harry since the moment she met him on Platform 9 ¾ when she was ten she had grown to love him as he became part of her family.   "I'm not letting him get away now," She muttered to herself while getting dressed. "Not now that I finally have his attention."  She quickly finished and ran a brush quickly through her hair before running down the stairs to help with breakfast.

A short while later Harry and Ron came down the stairs followed by the twins, Fred and George, who had stayed the weekend before heading back to Hogsmeade today.  Mr. Weasley was already seated at the table and the boys quickly joined him.   Ginny and Mrs. Weasley quickly put the dishes on the table and everyone dug in.   Harry tried his best to not look at Ginny but found it rather difficult considering her eyes never seemed to look away from him.  Luckily for him Ron couldn't stop talking about Hermione's upcoming visit that day.  'And lucky for Ron his mother doesn't know about him and Hermione.' Harry thought to himself with a laugh.   Ron and Hermione had been a couple since the end of the previous school year but none of the adults knew about it.  Harry was sure that if their parents knew just how close they had become they wouldn't have allowed Hermione to come stay with them at the burrow for the next two weeks before they all headed back to Hogwarts.   Just as breakfast was finished and the dishes magically cleaned by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione came stumbling out of the fireplace with her trunk.  Ron and Harry helped Hermione take her stuff up to a guest room, While Mr. Weasley apparated off to the Ministry of Magic for work and the twins apparated off to Hogsmeade where they worked at Zonko's.

Ginny went up to help Hermione with her stuff and found the three friends catching up.  She smiled and walked in the room.  "Hi Hermione! It's great to see you."  Ginny rushed over and gave her best friend a hug.   "Ginny!  It's great to be here as always." Hermione laughed.  Harry noticed a look between Hermione and Ginny and then felt himself being pulled from the room by Ginny.  Ginny pulled him into her room and shut the door.  "Sorry Harry but I figured they wanted some time together." She blushed.  "And besides I thought it would give us a chance to talk…um…about this morning."  "I'm sorry about the Ginny I didn't mean to do that." Harry told her. "I just lost control I guess.  It won't happen again I promise."    Ginny scowled at Harry and he figured he'd said something wrong.  "Maybe I want it to happen again Harry." A blush flushed across Ginny's freckled face.  "I care about you Harry."  "Um…well…I care about you too Gin." Harry couldn't believe where this conversation was headed.  He couldn't stop himself any longer he pulled Ginny close against him and kissed her passionately.  A moan escaped Ginny's lips as their kissing became deeper and more urgent.  Somehow they ended up falling onto Ginny's bed without noticing the fall.   Harry's hands went up the back of her shirt stroking her back, sending chills up Ginny's spine.  He pulled her on top of him with her legs on either side of him.  His hands moved down to cup her bottom as he pulled her closer to the tightening in his pants. "Oh...Harry…I want you so bad." Ginny moaned into his mouth. "I love you Harry…"   

Before Harry had a chance to respond to Ginny's sudden declaration of love a banging sound in the hallway made them quickly move apart.  They were just straightening their clothing when Ron burst into the room.  "Hey guys are you coming out with us or not?"  He said quickly before he noticed the looks on their faces.  Ginny's clothing was wrinkled and her hair was mussed but the most noticeable thing was her bruised lips that told Ron all he needed to know.  "Harry what the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?"  Harry could tell Ron was angry he'd never seen his friend so mad.  "Ron it's not what you think." Harry explained.  "Ginny and I have come to care for each other."  Just then Hermione walked in the room with a confused look on her face.  "What's going on in here?  Ron what's your problem you look ready to knock the tar out of someone."  "It's none of your business what we do Ron." Ginny broke in the conversation her temper flaring. "I love Harry and it's really none of your concern."   With that she glared at Ron daring him to say anything farther.  "I swear Harry if you hurt her I'll kill you and it doesn't matter if you're my best mate." And with that Ron was suddenly back to his old self.  "You two better get sorted out a little better than that before coming down to face mom!"  Hermione looked embarrassed and pulled Ron out of the room.  "We'll give you two a couple minutes to get sorted and we'll see you downstairs."  And with that Harry and Ginny were alone once again.  


	3. Lazy Days

---------------------------------------------Chapter 3--------------------------------------------

_A/N: I have the entire idea of this story in my head.  I have been dreaming about it for weeks now and have decided I had to write it down.  Of course it's difficult for me to get the story written down the way I want it to.  So that is why it's taking forever.  I want it to be perfect.   Also just to let you know I'm American so please forgive me if I don't get the British saying correct.  I will try though.  And please R/R I'd love to hear comments and suggestions._

Later on that evening Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the grass watching Ron and Harry play a two man game of Quidittch.  Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off of Harry.  He had certainly filled out these past few years.  No longer a short lanky boy he was a tall handsome man.  Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled off his shirt to expose his sweat glistened chest.  His body was muscular and strong but still remained lean.  He was laughing at something Ron said as the two continued their game.  A smile crossed her face as she thought about that morning.   

"So what exactly happened with you two this morning Ginny?"  Hermione teased.  "Just yesterday you two were normal and now you're all over each other."

"Oh! Mione!  One minute we wake up in each others arms being yelled at by my mother and then the next we're in my room….and well….you know."  Ginny's face went a deep red.

"What?"  Hermione gasped. "You slept with him?"        

"We fell asleep together on the porch swing.  Nothing happened, at least not at that moment.  I can't believe it actually cares for me Mione!  I've wanted this for so long it's hard to think it's actually happening."

"Well, Ginny you have loved him for years now.  I think the two of you make a splendid couple.  It's great to see you and Harry in love just like me and Ron." Hermione sighed and went silent obviously thinking about Ron.

"I don't know if he loves me Mione.  He only told me that he cares for me.  And then I was so stupid to let it slip that I loved him.  Maybe he doesn't feel……"

"Oh nonsense He loves you and you know it.  I see the way he's been looking at you all day Gin.  He can't wait to get you alone again."

Ginny smiled and then let out a sigh. "With both my mother and Ron keeping a look out on us I don't see how that will ever happen."  And then a bright smile came over her face she had the perfect plan. "I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm just going to spend every waking hour with Harry.  Even if we can't be completely alone we'll at least get a chance to be together and I'm sure you can keep Ron busy some nights."

Hermione nodded and started laughing.  "Of course I can.  They'll never know what hit them."  

Just then Ron and Harry landed with soft thuds on the ground.  Both of them looked hot and sweaty.  Ginny noticed how tall her brother had gotten he was probably 6'4" and still growing and add that to all the muscle weight he'd gained Ron was a pretty big guy.  Her gaze then went to Harry.  Not as tall as Ron but still topping 6 feet tall he was a fine specimen of manhood.   He flashed her a smile and her heart started fluttering.  Ron came over and plopped down on the ground next to Hermione pulling her close to him.   "Ahh Ron you're all gross and stinky." Hermione wrinkled her nose but didn't pull away.  Ginny could see she was enjoying being close to him.   Harry pulled his shirt back on and sat down next to Ginny his hand brushed hers softly and Ginny blushed.

"It's bloody hot out here.  What do you guys say to taking a swim?" Ron asked the others while still holding onto Hermione.

"Sounds good to me"

"Me too"

"It sounds good to me.  I can pack us a picnic lunch and we can eat down by the swimming hole." Ginny let the others know.  

"Great!  Let's all go get changed and we'll meet back here and no funny business you two." Ron glared at Harry and Ginny but he broke into a big smile.

It took no time at all for the foursome to meet back outside.  Each of them decked in their swimwear with Harry holding the picnic basket Ginny brought out.  They made their way through the trees surrounding the burrow until they came upon the swimming hole.  The pool of water was clean and clear and looked too refreshing to do anything but jump in which of course they all did with a splash.   Ron and Hermione swam off to a deeper more private end of the pool and started splashing each other intimately.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him and pressed his lips to hers.  His tongue found hers and his hands held her body close to him.  "You are so beautiful Ginny." Harry murmured as he kissed her neck making her moan. "You're mine Ginny, all mine.  I love you."  And with that he captured her mouth once again.


	4. Birthday Preperations

**------------------------CHAPTER FOUR-------------------**

_I hope I don't have to continue writing these disclaimers all the time.  Everyone knows that I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters lol.  If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing these stories I'd be out spending all that money!!_

After a quick game of Marco Polo in the swimming hole the foursome walked leisurely back to the burrow.  Ron and Hermione were in front arguing playfully about something trivial as usual.  Ginny and Harry followed not too far behind.  Hands firmly clasped together as if the other would disappear if physical contact were broken.  A feeling of peace surrounded Harry for what seemed like the first time in his life.   Looking over at the girl who was his heart and soul he couldn't help but allow the huge grin cross his face.

Leaning over he pressed a quick kiss to Ginny's forehead before whispering in her ear softly. "I am so lucky to have you.  You are my heart and soul.  I love you."

A blush crossed the pretty girl's face.  "I love you too Harry."

"Hey you two hurry up back there!  I can hear mum calling."  Ron yelled back at them.  "Besides I don't think you want her to catch you snogging again!"  And he started laughing.

"RON!!"  Harry, Ginny and Hermione yelled.

"She did not catch us snogging!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

"Ron I can't believe you yelled that!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend. "What if you mother heard you?"

"Yeah Ron" Harry murmured bashfully. "You want to ruin it for all of us?"

"I did not need to hear that Harry." A red-faced Ron told him.  "I do not want to hear about you shagging my sister."

With that the three ganged up on Ron and tackled him to the ground.  The foursome were laughing and fooling around when Molly Weasley came out of the house.  "Are you four going to just lie there or are you going to go get washed up for lunch?"  

"We're going, we're going." Four voices replied back to her with laughter in their eyes and voice. 

Molly Weasley chuckled and turned back into her kitchen.   It was nice to see her children and her honorary children looking so happy and carefree.  'It's like they finally get to be children.' She thought to herself with a smile.

The time passed by quickly and July was almost over in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Harry and Ginny were closer than ever.  They were never far apart and more than once Molly found them sleeping in each other's arms on the front porch swing.  Not much passed by unnoticed by Molly in the Burrow.  After raising seven children the oldest six all rambunctious boys she was well trained on noticing the looks of love on both of her youngest children's faces.  Ron and Hermione were the worst of the two couples.  They took off for private places almost daily for hours at a time.  Molly was just grateful that Ron had already received 'the talk' from his father and that Hermione was such a smart girl.   Harry and Ginny on the other hand seemed almost mellow to her.  They spent most of their time together on the front porch or in the garden under a large shade tree.  Molly was not surprised when she first encountered their hidden relationship one afternoon not to long ago when she was walking out to the garden.  They were just sitting under the large tree, not talking just holding onto each other.  Ginny had her head against Harry's chest and he was stroking her arm softly.  She could see how much they cared for each other and hadn't worried much about them since.

The Weasley house was a flutter of almost quiet activity on a Thursday morning in July.  It was of course almost Harry's birthday.  The Weasley clan had been in and out of the fireplace visiting here and there. All of them had to make sure to get Harry the 'perfect' present.  They were planning his party which was taking place the following weekend.  All the Weasleys were coming for a big family dinner and a small birthday celebration.   

Harry and Ginny were sitting outside in the garden.  Hidden from the rest of the world behind the large shade tree their lips pressed together softly.  Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her onto his lap.  He kissed her freckled nose drawing a giggle from her before reclaiming her lips with his own.   His tongue ran across her bottom lip teasing her to open up for him before he deepened his kiss.  Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and opened her mouth slightly to allow the assault by his tongue.  A low moan escaped her mouth as his tongue brushed against hers sending a spark of electricity down her body.  She reluctantly pulled her mouth from his giving him a mischievous grin. "So Harry just what does the boy-who-has-my heart want for his birthday?"

"Mmm Gin I can't think of anything I'd rather have than you."  He replied with a quick kiss to her neck making her moan again. 

"Oh Harry but you already have me." She replied. "And if you're not going to give me even a hint I'll just have to surprise you."  Laughing he kissed her again before standing up pulling her up with him.


	5. Chapter 5 and AN

**----------------------------------------CHAPTER 5---------------------------------------------------**

_A/N I'm sorry this is taking forever to write.  I'm trying to get the story written as fast as possible without ruining the story. Also please feel free to leave reviews to let me know what you think.  I love reviews!!_

Harry was sitting on the couch reading the book 'Quidittch Throughout the Ages'.  It was Friday morning and the Weasley house was quiet.   Everyone but Harry had gone to Diagon Alley and Harry also guessed some were also going to go to muggle London.  Harry smiled to himself because he knew that he was left home alone because of his birthday tomorrow.  He was excited about the upcoming celebration because he knew that parties at the Weasley's were always exciting.   He couldn't help but let his mind wander to Ginny.  He couldn't believe what had happened between them this summer.  Falling in love with Ginny was never in his plans but it had hit him like a bludger it had happened so fast.  His heart swelled with love for his new girlfriend he couldn't believe how well they got along and how much they had in common.  He smiled to himself and then turned back to his book. 

He must have drifted off to sleep because a large bang caused him to wake up with a start and fall of the couch.  The Weasley's were back and the quiet house was quiet no longer. In a flurry of activity Harry found himself being pushed back into the sitting room while the others went into the kitchen.  He gave Ginny a quick smile as she winked at him before hurrying along after her mother.

_A/N  I tried to rewrite everything and above is all I've gotten so far.  I've lost interest in this story so I'm going to have to put it on a shelf until I can get back into the groove of it.  I'm thinking about writing a couple of small ficlets about other ships out there but I won't be posting anything until they are completed as I don't want the same thing to happen with this story.  Again I am sorry and I feel like such a horrible writer for leaving this story where I did._


End file.
